Moonlight Melody
by Zephyr1
Summary: This is my first ever HP fic, so please be good, okay ? This is about a new girl named Ellone...
1. Default Chapter

Moonlight Melody  
A Harry Potter FanFiction  
By: Eternal Gate  
  
  
Hi! I'm Eternal Gate, the author of this fanfiction. This is my very first Harry Potter fanfiction! So I don't worry about flamers. I know I don't sound like an American or an Australian. Oh, yeah and please notice that I don't write English rightly. 'Cause I'm not an American or an Australian. So now, enjoy reading it!  
Note: -Don't forget to review!  
-I don't own anything that has to do something with Harry Potter, only the books from the first book to the fourth one. And I really hope JK Rowling will finish Harry Potter&The Order Of Phoenix soon.  
-If someone wants to say something in private, e-mail me at tabris@kitakita.com  
-My English is TRULY, REALLY, SURELY, ABSOLUTELY, BAD. So, please be kind and tell me where I made mistakes. I really appreciate reviews!  
-I don't have time for spell checking, so there will be a lot of mistakes in this fanfiction.  
-Thanks for the first three reviews of my fanfic(Wing Of Ice)! Sorry to John-Kun. Thanks for the cheer up! to Gary Milburn. And Gomennasai! to Rhine, Thank you(100times)! Anyway thanks for the advice! I've got an editor now! Once again thank you for Rhine, the person who is really good at fanfiction writing!(I think so, cause you really know howto make one!)  
=========================================================================================================================  
Chapter I  
~A New Miracle~  
  
It was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, he and his fellow Gryffindors has arrived at Hogsmeade Station. 'Firs' years o'er 'ere!' Hagrid shouted as usual, the students rode the boat to the castle and entered the Hogwarts Castle.  
The students at Hogwarts has already taken their seats at the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony. At last, Professor McGonnagal came with the Sorting Hat on the three legged stool. The Sorting Hat sang the new song for this year, when it finished Professor McGonnagal came and unfolded a piece of parchment. 'When I call your name, please come to the front and put the Hat on your head.' She said in her usual voice.  
'Brinkson, Amanda!'  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
'Lerionne, Christopher!'  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
'Harsonierre, Shoanne!'  
'GRYFFINDOR!'(The Gryffindors stood up and clapped for her. Shoanne blushed deeply when she saw Harry clapping for her)  
'Anderson, David!'  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
The other new students came ahead and put on the hat in turns. Until one of their names were said: 'Carollianne, Ellone!' The Sorting Hat paused for a few minutes and at last said, 'Gryffindor, year five!' Professor McGonnagal dropped the parchment in suprise, Fred and George which is drinking spitted the whole gulp. The staffs and Dumbledore himself sat there, dumbstrucked. 'Excuse me, are you sure?' Dumbledore said to the hat while standing up to have a clearer view.  
'Of course! I'll eat myself if it doesn't fit her. I've never yet been wrong.' The hat said simply. Ellone stood there beside the hat and froze. She had dark brown eyes with black-dark and bright brown coloured hair. Her skin was very white. Harry didn't know if it was pale white or even cherry white. Her hair type was a little short at the front and gets long at the back. it was bobbed to the inside.  
Professor Dumbledore stood there, thinking and at last said, 'Well, as the Sorting Hat had said now get to the Gryffindor Table.' with a warm smile. She simply nodded and left to the table. She sat beside Hermione and took something out of her cloak. She took a roll of parchment and also a quill and started writing something to it while the other first years is sorted. When she finished, she got off and went outside the Hall.  
'What do you reckon' she's doing, Harry?' Ron said muffledly as he ate a piece of bacon. She came back and sat down. As Harry examined her, she was pretty and also very quiet. The whole school whispered to each other, Harry thought they were talking about her. And was curios how she got Sorted to the fifth year.  
-----'~.~'-----  
When the feast finally ended, the students walked to their dormitory. Their feet was the ones guiding them to the dormitory, with the Prefects in the front. The boys pulled on their pajamas and went to sleep. They found their luggage beside their beds, like usual. Harry couldn't sleep, he closed his eyes but was still thinking about the new girl, about half an hour later Harry fell asleep. He wasn't tired, but someone was singing. Very softly, his eyes beacme drowsy as he listened.  
The next day, when the students were having breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed that someone from Gryffindor was missing. 'Ellone's missing. D'you think she's okay, Ron?' Harry said. Ron shook his head and started eating the toasts. When they almost finished, Ellone came. 'Good Morning.' Hermione said, Ellone noticed this. She nodded, took a toast and left.  
It was Charms first thing in the morning, the other Gryffindors had realised how good Ellone was about Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic and Arithmancy but not Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. A week had passed, Ellone was very good at lessons but the funny thing is...  
'She doesn't have any friend.' Hermione said to Harry and Ron the next day.  
'You're kidding, she's so good! How come she doesn't have friends?' Ron said.  
'Well, I think Hermione's right. I haven't seen her with anyone else except with the teachers.' Harry responded.  
'You guys! I've just heard from Lee! Ellone, that new girl, she got 10 points for Gryffindor from Professor Snape! It's a miracle!' George said, storming to them. Followed shortly by Fred, 'Yeah! And...One more thing about her. Lavender found this out. Ellone, that girl, she got another 5 points!' 'That's impossible!' 'No! We're not jokin'; she's really good!'  
The three of them stared at each other when Parvati and Lavender came by, 'Hey, Guys! Fresh news! Ellone got a love letter!' 'A love letter?' Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together. 'Yeah!' 'From who?'  
Lavender and Parvati stared at each other and giggled.   
'-it's'Lavender began.  
'-from'Parvati said  
'-Malfoy.' the both of them said, and laughed histericaly.  
Harry had an expression of disbelieve, and started laughing too. Followed by Ron and Hermione(she only laughed a little), they looked at Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He was blushing, deeply. Ellone came, took a piece of toast and left. 'What's the matter with her?' Ron said, starting on a toast. Harry and Hermione stared at each other and shook their heads. Ron paused, and started eating again.  
When Transfiguration class began, the Gryffindors were studying with the Slytherins. When they were walking Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, saw Ellone. When Malfoy's eyes met Ellone's, he blushed deeply and left her. She stopped,('Thinking about the love letter I think'Ron commented) looked up and walked off. Inside class, Ellone like always decided to sit alone at the front(I mean she didn't ask anyone to sit with her, no one wanted to). But, Malfoy was the one who sat WITH her on the same table. She just stared at the blushing Malfoy, but then decided to look and listen to Professor McGonnagal instead.  
'Funny thing, since Ellone came here I've heard a song at night. Every night.It seemed like whoever who was singing it was also crying. The voice was a bit hoarse.' Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at him, Ron realised this and asked, 'What?' 'I've been hearing it too!' Hermione and Harry answered in unite. 'Hey, I've heard it too!' a storming Lee said. 'Huh, you too?!' Fred and George answered together.  
'It's not only you guys, the whole Gryffindor heard it!' Parvati said. For the next two days, the whole Gryffindor often babbled about it.(Except for Ellone, she just nodded when they asked her if she heard it.) Lots of them ended up having detentions from Professor Snape and also Filch, the caretaker. One day, Hermione told Harry that one of the girls in the Gryffindor dormitory saw a girl standing near the window. She was singing, when she finished she stared at the window and cry. The girl had to use glasses, but she didn't use it because she knew where the water jug was and she can pour it out without the glasses. According to the girl, this girl she saw was the person singing it. She saw this girl two times.  
'YOU, LAVENDER and PARVATI are going to stay up all night to see who was singing it?' Ron said in suprise.  
'What for, Hermione?' Harry added.  
'WHAT FOR? Well, since ever I can't sudy at night! My eyes became drowsy when I heard it! That's why! And it's the same things for Parvati and Lavender!' She said, holding one of the "Guide to Transfiguration". Harry and Ron just stared at each other and pretended to eat when Ellone came, and like always, left with saying nothing.  
-----'~.~'-----  
Hemione, Parvati and Lavender are ready to see who was singing it. They stayed all night(Hermione told her parents to send them sachets of coffee) and pretended to be sleeping when studying. But was wide awake. Someone had opened the curtains of her(they knew it as it was in the girls dormitory) four-posters and walked silently to the window. Hermione closed her ears and saw her, the girl. The girl that never they thought would be the one. The one that is crying. She is...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
=========================================================================================================================  
@UtH0r"s n0T3: Thanks for reading, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer:  
-All the Harry Potter stuff is JK Rowlings.  
-Ellone Carollianne is mine.  
-And the "Guide To Transfiguration was a book a made my own.  
  
Special Thanks :  
-To the first three reviewers  
-To AyanamiRei-Spell checking  
-To Vivi Ortinia-For all the Ideas s/he gave me  
  
Please be a VERY responsible reader and review my story, Please..........? I'll send an e-mail for the first three reviewer ! I promise ! ( if I know your e-mail address ) 


	2. Ellone's Past

Moonlight Melody  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
By:Eternal Gate/Aki Ross(Call me Aki)  
  
  
Hi again! This is the second chapter of "Moonlight Melody".  
Hope you enjoy it! And one thing! I don't make happy fics. Only sad ones.  
Because I don't even know how to make a happy one!   
So start reading! You can't tell wether this fanfiction is good or not when you don't read it. Ne?  
P.S:If someone knows where I can find 'Spirit Dreams Inside' or ' The Dreams Within' in Mp3 format or MIDI sequence, please e-mail me! I've got a new name, it's Aki Ross. Please call me Aki.  
  
Disclaimer:  
-Harry Potter stuffs: JK Rowling's  
-Ellone Carollianne: She's mine(Took her name from 'Ellone Leonhart' in FF8)  
-Gray Avenrason: He's mine!(Took her name from 'Gray Edwards' in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within)  
=========================================================================================================================  
Chapter II  
~Ellone's Past~  
  
'Ellone?!' Hermione couldn't hold her own voice down. Nor even Lavender and Parvati, which made Ellone turn to them. They weren't far away, maybe just 8 feets away. Then, they saw it. A tear was sliding down her cheek. Ellone, the girl whom they never saw shedding even a tear, was crying in front of their eyes. She just stared at them, with that sad face and those crystal eyes glittering with tears. None of them knew what to say. 'E-Ellone? Y-Y-YOU are the one who sang that song?' Lavender said, stuttering. Ellone nodded swiftly, then it was Hermione who talked.  
'Ellone...I-You....Why are you crying? You are the one who sang at every full moon?' Ellone's eyes were glittering even more. The tears started to slide, she was trembling a little. Then, she bursted into a soft cry, collapsing to the floor. Lavender came over and took a hankerchief out of her pocket. 'It's allright, Ellone. Tell us, tell us what happened.' She said, comforting her. Ellone rested her head on Lavender's chest. Then after she had stopped sobbing, but STILL crying.  
She wiped her tears. 'It's all because of him...'she murmured, 'Who is "him"?' Parvati asked. 'Him, You-Know-Who...It's all because of him...' she said hoarsely. It seemed like she was going to burst out crying again. 'What do you-'Hermione began'He killed him! He killed Gray...' Ellone said and cupped his hands over her tearful face. 'Who is Gray?' Lavender asked. 'He...he...he's my friend...Just like Hermione and Harry or Ron...my best friend...' Ellone answered. 'Please, tell us about him and you, Ellone...' Hermione said. Ellone opened his hands and nodded. Then, she started to story...  
"Gray and I are childhood friends. So are our parents, my house was right beside his. We fight very seldomly, at birthdays, we give a present to the other one. Just to show we care. At my 11th birthday, he gave me a present. Different from the presents he used to give to me. It wasn't like usual, he usually gave me flowers, or maybe crowns from flower bushes.  
"But instead he gave me a music box, a very beautiful one. After I opened it, that song I sang everynight. That was the song. Then he took me to a very lonely place. And told me somethings about that song, the song in that music box..."  
(A flashback)  
  
Brown haired boy: (staring at the stars with a girl beside him)This song. People often call it Moonlight Melody, there's a legend about it too.  
  
Dark brown and black haired girl: (stares at the boy)A legend? What kind of legend, Gray?  
  
Gray: (smiles)It's often said that singing this song at full moon can bring the person's wish come true when s/he sings it. Do you understand Ellone?  
  
Ellone: (nodds, and opens the music box and listens to the song with Gray)It's so beautiful...  
  
Gray: Uhuh. Why don't you try and sing it? It's almost midnight...  
  
Ellone: (Smiles)Okay, but you'll have to sing too, Gray.  
  
Gray: (nodds)Lets try it together.  
  
-Big Ben starts to sound. They start to sing it very softly-  
===  
-They had finished singing it-  
  
Gray: Uhh...Ellone?  
  
Ellone: (looks at Gray)Hm?  
  
Gray: I...need to tell you something.  
  
Ellone: What is it?  
  
Gray: I...  
  
-Sparks of green started to come out from nowhere, showing that someone had conjured the Dark Mark-  
  
Ellone: The-The Dark Mark?! But it can't be!  
  
Gray: You-Know-Who! He's back! Come on!(drags Ellone away from the Dark Mark)  
  
Gray: (stops)Argh!  
  
Voldemort: (smiles coldly at the two)  
  
Ellone: (faints down)  
  
Gray: (gets his wand out)You stay away from her...  
  
Ellone: No Gray...Don't do it...  
  
Gray: (looks at Ellone with a warm smile)I'll do anything for you, Ellone. Because...I Love You...(looks at Voldemort with great anger in his eyes) I'm ready...  
  
Voldemort: (smiles coldly) You're ready then....'AVADA KEDAVRA!'  
  
-Gray falls back-  
  
Ellone: Gray!!!! NO!!!!(streches her hand to reach for Gray's)  
  
Voldemort: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!!!!  
  
(flashback ends)  
'That's how he died, every full moon I sang it. I hope he'll be back, I wanted him to come. Those words were still ringing in my mind.' Ellone ended her story. Hermione, Parvati and Lavender stared at each other. 'But, why do you never want to talk to us? It doesn't make any sense...' Hermione said.  
Ellone stared at her lap, thought for a few seconds looked at Lavender, Parvati and Hermione, and then she shook her head and answered,  
'It's not that easy Hermione. His death was like, a broken vase. We can keep the pieces, but it can never be revised. You can buy a new one, but it can never be the same. I'm still afraid that if I hold another vase, it would shatter. I cannot hold another vase while I'm still afraid it would shatter into million pieces. Just like the one I broke the last time. Not now, Hermione. Not now, I still have to recover my feelings towards people. Then I maybe I can open the door.  
'That's is when I can take you as a real friend. I'm sorry, not now. Not now, Hermione.'  
Then they decided to tell Ellone to get to bed and not to think about it again. For the dead cannot come back. At first, Ellone didn't want to do it. Because she believed that Gray can come back. At last, Ellone did go to bed, as Parvati, Lavender and Hermione promised only to tell it to people taht can be trusted. The three of them agreed. But sobbs can still be heard from behind her four posters. Hermione couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Ellone. Thinking about how she felt, "I never felt such things. Maybe that's why I can't understand her..." she thought. Hermione decided to go to bed and tell Harry and Ron, only them.  
-----'~.~'-----  
'So, you mean Ellone has a boyfriend???' Ron said, stuffing some fried eggs to his mouth. 'So, that's why she never wanted to talk to anybody...' Harry said, pouring some juice to his goblet. Ron then said, 'Well, then we can only wait. Until she recovers from the trauma of that Gay-' 'That's Gray, Ron.' Hermione said, 'Okay, Gray's death.' Ron said.  
Harry and Hermione agreed. But neverless, Hermione's advice was no use. Ellone still sings if it's full moon.  
  
aUtH0r"s n0t3s: Well, Chapter 2 finished. Chapter 3 is on it's way. Oh man, I'm so tired. I'm going to finish another fanfic. Well then, Please R&R, flamers are welcome. 'Cause we all know that I'm not good. 


End file.
